<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Type of Love by NoForkingClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152197">A Quiet Type of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue'>NoForkingClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren't needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orlo (The Great TV 2020)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Type of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ran through the corridors of the palace, hitching up the skirts of your dress so you didn’t trip over them. You were finding the court suffocating and infuriating but your father and mother refused to let you leave and come home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s our future,” said your mother and she shoved you into the carriage, “Think about that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And try not to fuck this up,” grunted your father, “You already let one engagement fail. You’re there to find and husband and make connections, not drink too much vodka like your brother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes mother, yes father. I understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you did. Play nice, keep your head down and make powerful connections. You were doing this for your family.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your footsteps echoed around the empty corridor made you made a conscious effort to slow down. You didn’t want to seem to be rushing anywhere and start any unneeded rumours. It was already suspected that you held the court in contempt and while that was true you were slowly getting back into Emperor Peter’s good books. You played the country idiot well and he was amused by you which was how you managed to survive for so long.</p><p>Finally you reached you destination- the library. You gently pushed open the doors a crack and slipped inside. You shut them with a click and relaxed against the wood. However you quickly pushed yourself off the door and walked towards your destination. It was hidden far within the library, a small alcove with just a couple of armchairs. You stumbled across it be accident one day and it had become your secret meeting place ever since.</p><p>Orlo looked up when you approached and gave you a small smile. You returned it and sat down. Even though it was night you were still alert in case anyone approached. You were always on high alert but with Orlo next to you, you could relax slightly.</p><p>You didn’t know how it started. Maybe it was because you were the quietest among the courtiers and Peter enjoyed ridiculing you the most. Or maybe it was because you kept bumping into him (in case literally) when you were in the library. That was when he first spoke to you. You were looking for a book a he practically shoved one into your hands and recommended it before running away.</p><p>Your hand dropped over the arm rest as you lost yourself in your book. You jumped slightly when you felt finger brush against your own and you looked up to see an embarrassed Orlo.</p><p>“Sorry.” He said quickly, “I didn’t mean-“</p><p>You just smiled and quickly grabbed his hand, entwining your fingers together. Orlo looked shocked before he relaxed and turned back to his own book. The only sounds between the two of you was the crackle of the candles and the rustle of turning pages. This was all you needed to be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>